


First time

by Neko236



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Just Sex, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko236/pseuds/Neko236
Summary: Short, I mean really short story about.... It is literal porn....





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's my first time writing here so don't kill me please. As you can see I don't have fluent English and I made lots of mistakes. Hope you enjoy it.

The room was pitch dark. Only his golden eyes were sparkling in the night. We were both completely naked. He gently pressed his lips against mine entering his tongue inside. He started licking every corner of my mouth. Our tongues started dancing in slow rhythm…After our long deep kisses he moved his mouth lower stopping at my breast. He licked one of the nipples while pinching the other one. All of a sudden, he started desperately sucking it as a small hungry child. I groaned at the good sensation. After a while he moved down to my most sensitive parts. He stroked my entrance with his middle finger and suddenly pushed it inside stretching me open. I let a loud moan.   
‘’Are you ready?” He asked while lightly brushing my cheek. I shyly nodded. He reached to the bed stand, opening the first drawer and taking some kind of wrapped paper. ‘’What is it?’’ – I asked myself. “Oh, it is condom.” – I answered myself after he put it on his long length. His cock was throbbing and was ready to feel me up.  
‘’I am going in.” He declared proudly.   
‘’You don’t have to tell me that, duma….”- before I could finish my sentence he thrust hard and fast inside my pussy, making me gasp. He kept a steady slow movements for a while but after that he quicken his thrusts. The room was filled with sweet scent of sweating bodies and loud moans coming from both of us. I felt that I was reaching my orgasm. He felt it too because of my clenching vagina around his penis. We both came at the same time. It was the most satisfying feeling in life. He pulled out his dick, removed the condom filled with hot tick cum and threw it out in the bin next to the bed. After that he laid down next to me and whispered in my ear:  
“You were great! Love you, Keiji!” I blushed and placed tender kiss on his cracked lips.


End file.
